Typical mechanic's creepers include a frame having parallel, longitudinally extending side rails that carry casters which render the creeper mobile. The side rails are interconnected at their ends and also by a plurality of laterally extending, longitudinally spaced crossmembers which hold a pad which supports the body of the user of the creeper. The pad is usually provided with a thickened area which serves as a headrest.
One problem with these types of creepers is their stability. That is, with the casters being oriented longitudinally aligned with each other on the side rails, a shifting of the weight of the user could cause a tipping of the creeper.
Another drawback of the creepers with these types of frames is that the crossmembers can interfere with the ability of the user to gain ready access to something located under the creeper. That is, oftentimes a tool, fastener or the like being employed by the user of the creeper will find its way under the creeper, and if the user attempts to reach under the creeper to gain access to the item, the crossmembers will prohibit the user from doing so.
Moreover, it is advantageous to provide these creepers with trays or the like to hold the items being employed by the user to perform his tasks. One prior art creeper does provide trays which hang on the outside of the frame. While such does permit the user to store or carry items in these trays, because these trays extend out from the frame like wings, an obstacle to the movement of the creeper in crowded areas is presented. Moreover, these trays can readily be bumped or damaged because they are structurally unprotected.
Thus, the need exists for a creeper which eliminates the problems discussed above, which is more stable than the prior art creepers, and which can safely and efficiently be provided with tool trays.